


Escaping the Undead

by creativeckitty



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeckitty/pseuds/creativeckitty





	Escaping the Undead

The blackness engulfed the young survivor as he slowly picked his way across the desolate moor. The willows swayed slightly in the moonlight that reflected softly off of the swampy ground. The only noises that sounded in the air were the distant throbbing of helicopter blades and the squelching of rubber soles in the swampy much.

The safe house was a little under four hundred meters away, a terrifying distance in the immediate apocalypse. The lone survivor miserably noted the numerous groans and gurgles, now seeping through the thick air, which signified that those... things were on the hunt for fresh meat. They had caught his scent, and it was now only a matter of time before the horde descended upon him. He picked up the pace as much as he could while still retaining the necessary silence for momentary invisibility. 

He stilled upon hearing the low sound of soft sobbing that emanated from a small, hunched over figure that had not previously been in front of him. Mentally swearing to himself, he edged around the crying girl. The beady red embers that had replaced her eyes followed his every footstep, a hitch in breath followed by a low, feral growl replacing the sobs when he got too close for comfort. He backed off at that, giving the female undead more of a sense of security, and proceeded on his way again, falling back into his quietly quick pace. 

The sharp crunch of gravel pierced the air from under his feet when a shadow and an accompanying snarling yowl shadowed over the moon as a small, hoodie-clad person jumped out of a tree in an attempt to pounce. The survivor grabbed for the machete aside his belt as the bloody, behoodied creature readied itself to pounce again. A swift swing of his blade and the thing fell, and the invisibility the survivor had worked to achieve was lost. Only fifteen meters away from the refuge against the undead, he broke out into a sprint.

Ten... Undead fell at his blade, dropping on all sides.

Seven...

Four... Almost there..

Two.. Just a little more!

SLAM! The safe house's heavy metal grate and cast iron door clanged into place before the horde had more than a chance to get even two fingers into the safe house. He let out a sigh at the moans and scrapes on the door of the store room safe house. A look out the window showed the moon against the clouds and willows, bleaching everything in a soft, white light. Tonight, at least, would be a safe night behind the steel bars of windows and doors.


End file.
